Cette envie de remonter le temps jusqu'à l'époque où il était là
by Sakiruka
Summary: FEM!SANADA. One-shot. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et elle l'aimait. Rien n'aurait pu briser leur relation à part une maladie neurologique qui emporta loin de Sanada celui qu'elle aimait, Yukimura Seiichi... Alpha Pair. Mort d'un personnage.


Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici un OS que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps et que j'ai finalement terminé, malgré que je sois en pleine examen. Ceci est un OS Fem!Sanada. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira.

Juste une petite explication, j'ai choisie pour Sanada, le prénom **Ginko** , parce que ce dernier signifie " enfant d'argent " et comme Sanada est toujours deuxième, Yukimura étant premier... ^^

 _Prince of tennis_ appartient à Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Cette envie de remonter le temps jusqu'à l'époque où il était encore présent.**

* * *

Sanada Ginko, troisième année et vice-capitaine de l'équipe de tennis de Rikkaidai. Elle était ce que l'on appellerait l'apparence même d'une femme. Longs cheveux corbeaux, une frange cachant presque ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient aussi sombres que sa chevelure. Elle respirait le charme et la pure beauté japonaise.

Mais un seul problème... Son caractère. Il était aussi difficile qu'une bête sauvage. Elle avait l'habitude de s'énerver et de gifler les gens qui faisaient honte au club. Elle suivait les règles au mot près et n'appréciait pas les écarts envers ceux-ci.

La seule personne qui pouvait la contrôler était son meilleur ami et capitaine, Yukimura Seiichi. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient chacun 4 ans. Leur relation vu par des inconnues pourrait être décrite comme profonde et soudée. Cependant vu par les personnes qui les entouraient, c'était comme s'ils voyaient un maître et son serviteur. Sanada ne l'aurait jamais admit mais elle ferait n'importe quoi si cela venait de Yukimura.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de cette relation mais elle, elle savait. L'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec Yukimura était sa premier amitié. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait été son premier ami ainsi que... son première amour.

On pourrait croire qu'elle lui obéissait parce qu'elle l'aimait – c'est ce que pensait particulièrement Marui et Niou qui avaient été au courant de ses sentiments par elle ne savait quel moyen _–_ Pourtant, elle ne se sentait que redevable envers lui. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même la réponse à cette question. Mais pour elle, accomplir ce que lui demande Yukimura était la même chose que respirer, c'était naturelle.

En plus de cela, elle se sentait comme si elle lui était utile et l'aidait dans ses charges. C'était aussi pourquoi lorsque Yukimura avait été hospitalisé, elle avait acceptée de prendre ses responsabilités à sa demande.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenus, après tout, en venant à Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. Devenir les meilleurs en remportant trois fois de suite le tournoi National. C'était leur rêve, leur but, leur objectif,...

Sanada savait qu'à un moment où un autre Yukimura reprendrait sa place, la renvoyant à son poste de vice-capitaine, le soutenant. Mais elle n'était pas contre cela puisque, après tout, la place de capitaine ne lui serait jamais revenue tant qu'il était là. Et elle s'en fichait car la seule personne qu'elle pouvait voir à ce poste était son tendre ami et amour, Yukimura Seiichi.

Une des seules choses qui pouvaient lui faire peur – car elle n'avait peur de presque rien – était le fait qu'un jour leur relation change. Qu'elle se brise ou se casse complètement. Elle ne le désirait pas, elle voulait rester à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible même si cela signifiait être dans son ombre jusque la fin.

Et ce fameux jour tant repousser arriva finalement, prenant par surprise tout le monde et surtout elle, Sanada Ginko.

* * *

-L'opération ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu. J'en suis désolé.

Les mots que leur annoncèrent le médecin leur firent prendre conscience de la triste réalité. Yukimura Seiichi, l'enfant de Dieu, avait été emporté par une stupide maladie neurologique.

Sanada cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, priant mentalement pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller de ce cauchemar... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, elle ne faisait que rêver... non ?

Elle vit Akaya commencer à crier sur le docteur, pleurant contre l'injustice de la vie. De celle du capitaine de Rikkai.

-Il ne peut pas être mort, vous mentez !

Son cri résonna dans le couloir avant qu'une gifle ne le calme. Le groupe d'adolescent regarda étonné leur vice-capitaine debout devant Akaya.

-Akaya, calme-toi. Tu es dans un hôpital, tu te dois d'être silencieux, l'arrêta-elle.

-Sanada-Fukubuchou...

La jeune fille s'avança vers le docteur l'excusant pour le comportement de son kohai.

-Était-ce du à une incompétence médicale ou la maladie était-elle trop avancée ? L'interrogea-t-elle impassible.

Le médecin avait du mal à dire si elle était vraiment une amie du garçon qu'il venait d'opérer ou si elle n'était qu'une simple étrangère. Le trop peu d'émotion sur son visage l'effraya minimement. Il toussota avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il semblerait que sans qu'on ne l'ait remarqué, la maladie ait prit une ampleur bien plus grande dans le système de Yukimura-kun.

En entendant le nom de son meilleur ami, Sanada sentit son ventre se tordre et ses yeux la piquer. Elle devait tenir un peu plus longtemps, juste un peu plus longtemps.

-Quand nous l'avons opérés, il était trop tard, termina-t-il.

L'homme à la blouse blanche commença à partir. Les coéquipiers de Sanada, eux, n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il s'était passé. Leur capitaine était mort. Celui qu'ils pensaient voir revenir, après avoir combattu son syndrome, en possession de toute sa puissance...

Yanagi Renji tourna son regard vers son amie. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. D'eux tous, c'était sûrement elle la plus blessée. Après tout, Sanada et Yukimura se connaissaient depuis bien plus de temps que tout les membres réunis.

-Il nous avait pourtant promis de revenir sur les courts à nos côtés, murmura Akaya en s'agenouillant au sol.

Marui était à peu près dans le même état que Akaya, à pleurer. Niou n'avait plus sur le visage son air moqueur, la situation était bien trop grave pour qu'il l'ait. A sa gauche, Yagyuu remontait ses lunettes d'une main tremblante. Et Jackal, lui, n'était que debout regardant le sol. Il avait l'air vide.

A ce moment là, les ramenant de leurs pensées, Sanada appela le médecin plus loin dans le couloir.

-Docteur, l'interpella-t-elle tout à coup.

-Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il revint lentement sur ses pas, curieux d'entendre ce qu'avait à lui dire la jeune fille.

-Puis-je le voir ?

Ses coéquipiers la regardèrent, surpris. Elle voulait voir Yukimura ?! Rien que pour eux cette épreuve était irréalisable. Ils voulaient en garder une image forte pas celle de le voir sur une table d'opération...

-Ginko, souffla Renji tristement.

Il avait comprit. Et bientôt les autres suivirent. Ils savaient tous que Sanada aimait Yukimura du plus profond de son cœur et qu'elle voulait le voir une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois...

Le premier à avoir découvert les sentiments de la vice-capitaine fut Yanagi. Dès le départ, il avait remarqué les regards qu'envoyait Sanada à Yukimura quand ce dernier avait le dos tourné. Il savait qu'elle se souciait de lui bien plus que personne n'ait jamais pu le faire.

Le second fut Jackal. Ce dernier avait, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, un certain sens de l'observation et de la logique. Il avait été au courant de la longue amitié qui liait les deux joueurs mais l'amour était une émotion qui ne pouvait se cacher. L'étincelle qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Sanada à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Yukimura, était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu ignorer. Elle représentait parfaitement le mot qu'était **Aimer.**

Les autres avaient bien vite suivis. Niou et Marui avaient commencés à rire de cela, disant à Sanada qu'elle était soumise au bleu à cause de ses sentiments pour lui. Ils s'étaient immanquablement reçus deux gifles chacun.

La réaction d'Akaya avait, elle, était mature. Aucunes remarques, blagues,... Sanada avait même pue constater que son kohai lui avait causé moins de problèmes après l'avoir apprit, pour sa plus grande surprise. Akaya avait tout simplement été toucher par cette face cachée de sa vice-capitaine. Lui qui la pensait sans émotions et rien qu'avec du devoir, il avait été brusqué... dans le bon sens. Il l'avait dès alors vu comme une simple adolescente, elle aussi en proie à l'amour. Il n'était peut-être pas un expert en la matière mais il en connaissait quelques trucs grâce à Niou.

Les six garçons fixèrent Sanada entrer dans la salle d'opération, le cœur noué. Aucun d'eux n'auraient eus le courage de franchir ses fines portes blanches, comme elle le faisait à présent, remplie de courage...

* * *

Sanada retint sa respiration en _le_ voyant. _Lui._

Il était allongé sur la table d'opération, un drap blanc le recouvrant partiellement. Sa poitrine était légèrement à découvert et un début de cicatrice était visible sur le dessus de son torse. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige.

Sanada aurait sourit à cette pensée si elle n'était pas devant le corps sans vie de celui qu'elle aimait. Yukimura signifiait village en neige et plusieurs fois elle avait pensée à en parler avec Yukimura pour lui dire à quel point son nom était assez bien descriptif de lui, ayant une peau peu colorée de nature.

Elle s'avança lentement vers le garçon dont les cheveux bleus formaient comme un halo autour de sa tête. Le docteur la laissa quelques instants seule, l'attendant dehors lorsqu'elle aurait terminée.

Sanada posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon avant de la secouer.

-Yukimura, murmura-t-elle en regardant le garçon.

Après quelques secondes de dur silence, elle se pensa idiote. C'était la réalité. Yukimura n'aurait pu ouvrir ses yeux, d'un bleu qu'elle ne savait définir, pour ensuite lui sourire, d'un sourire qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Elle décida de remonter le drap un peu plus haut sur le corps du garçon, le cachant des pieds aux clavicules. Elle toucha délicatement du bout de ses doigts la barrette en forme de fleur de cerisier, qui retenait quelque unes de ses mèches, dans ses cheveux. Cela avait été un cadeau de Yukimura pour un de ses anniversaires. Pratiquant la danse traditionnelle depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Yukimura avait trouvé que cette pince était un beau cadeau pour elle. Et Sanada ne l'avait jamais détachée de ses cheveux depuis lors.

Ses yeux lui piquèrent une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle comprit que plus jamais elle ne fêterait un de ses anniversaires avec lui. Plus jamais... Elle ne pourra plus, non plus, célébrer un de ses anniversaires à lui. Elle qui à chaque fois éprouvait tant de plaisir à lui trouver un cadeau qui lui conviendrait au mieux...

-Dis Yukimura, ne m'avais-tu pas dis que l'on serait ensemble pour le tournoi National pour remporter notre troisième victoire consécutif ?

Le silence répondit à sa question.

-On a même tenu notre promesse. Nous avons gagnés le tournoi du Kantou, pour toi, déclara-t-elle faiblement.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence fut sa seule réponse.

Soudainement, le cœur de la jeune fille se compressa contre sa poitrine quand elle prit conscience du fait que Yukimura ne serait jamais au courant de ses sentiments. Elle soupira à cela. A quoi bon y penser maintenant. De tout façon, elle ne les lui aurait sans doute jamais avouée. Pourquoi se créer de nouveaux regrets inutilement, elle en avait déjà beaucoup trop.

Elle pencha son visage en avant, s'autorisant à contrer une fois seulement les règles qu'elle se forçait à suivre. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur celles glacées de Yukimura.

C'était juste un baiser papillon, mais pour elle ce geste avait été une façon de dire « Adieu » à son meilleur ami. Elle ne l'oublierait pas, mais elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusion. Rien ne sera plus pareille désormais, elle ne pourrait jamais se remettre du départ de Yukimura vers ce monde inconnu qu'était la mort...

* * *

Quand elle sortit de la salle d'opération, elle ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil un arrière de peur de ne pouvoir se retenir. Elle remercia le médecin de lui avoir permit de le voir pour la dernière fois. Dans les couloirs l'emmenant vers la sortie, elle vit la famille de Yukimura. La douleur sur leur visage lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas aller les déranger.

Mais, contre toute attente, la mère du bleu interpella la jeune fille.

-Ginko-chan...

-Yukimura-san, la salua-t-elle.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler par mon prénom, la gronda gentiment la vieille dame bien que le ton n'y soit pas.

Sanada fronça des sourcils en voyant ce que lui tendait la femme.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Seiichi m'avait demandé de te le donner s'il venait à...

La mère de son capitaine ne termina pas sa phrase et elle la comprit. Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas admettre la mort de son fils. Pourtant, la déclaration prit de court Sanada. Yukimura lui avait écrit une lettre ? La jeune fille leva une main hésitante vers l'enveloppe pour la prendre et la serrer contre elle.

-Ginko-chan, je te préviendrais pour le jour de son... Tu sais de quoi je veux parler n'est-ce pas ?

Sanada hocha de la tête avant de prier à la mère de Yukimura de bien vouloir l'excuser, qu'elle devait s'en aller.

-A une prochaine fois, Ginko-chan. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir, lui proposa aimablement la femme avant de partir rejoindre sa famille.

Sanada pivota et força ses jambes à l'emmener jusqu'à la sortie. Rien que d'avoir cette lettre écrite par Yukimura dans sa main lui embrouillait l'esprit. Elle la rangea précieusement dans sa poche.

En passant la porte de sortie, qui était aussi celle d'entrée, elle remarqua la présence de ces coéquipiers l'attendant.

-Vous tous... Vous n'êtes pas encore rentrés ? Leur demanda-t-elle sur son ton habituelle.

-On t'attendait, l'informa Niou.

-Ce... Ce n'était pas la peine, les prévint-elle en passant devant eux, prenant le chemin vers sa maison.

Une main rattrapa son coude. Ce fut Yanagi.

-Ginko... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Sanada ne dit rien, se détachant simplement de son emprise.

-Vous devriez rentrer, il va bientôt pleuvoir, leur conseilla-t-elle en disparaissant de leur champ de vision.

-Yanagi-sempai... Est-ce que Sanada-Fukubuchou va s'en remettre ?

Le plus jeune du groupe avait sentit cette atmosphère pesante qui les entourait tous et plus particulièrement celle qui entourait Sanada. Bien que le visage de sa sempai soit calme, il avait remarqué l'intense tempête présente dans ses orbes noires. Son apparence extérieur ne faisait que cacher un déchaînement destructeur qui se produisait à l'intérieur.

-Le temps nous le dira, déclara vaguement Yanagi.

-Je me demande comment elle se sent, dit Marui sur un ton concerné. Après tout, elle était amoureuse de Buchou, non ?

-Il l'avait remarqué, leur avoua Renji.

Le reste du groupe resta bouche-bée à la nouvelle. Yukimura avait été conscient des sentiments de Sanada pour lui ?

-Mais pourquoi ne lui a-t-il rien dit ? S'exclama Marui.

-Parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas le droit.

-Pas le droit ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Le questionna Yagyuu.

-Fais-toi mieux comprendre Yanagi, lui dit Niou impatient de savoir bien que grave de connaître ce qu'il en était réellement.

Yanagi soupira, se demandant intérieurement si cela avait été une bonne idée d'en parler. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de ce jour, pas si ancien que ça, où Yukimura lui avait avoué la vérité.

* * *

 _Yanagi était venu seul, ce jour là. Sanada avait une importante réunion de famille et n'avait pas sue l'accompagner à l'hôpital, ce qui était rare. Elle était un des seuls membres de l'équipe à aller voir tout les jours Yukimura, même durant les week-ends, les congés et jours fériés. Jamais elle ne manquait un jour pour aller visiter le garçon aux cheveux bleus._

 _Yukimura fut d'ailleurs surprit de ne pas voir la jeune fille._

 _-Réunion de famille importante, déclara Renji._

 _-Ah, je pense qu'elle m'avait mentionnée cela l'autre jour, sourit Yukimura._

 _Yanagi prit place sur la chaise placée à côté du lit du garçon._

 _-Alors ?_

 _-Les pratiques se déroulent pour le mieux. Ginko n'hésite pas non plus à se faire écouter à sa manière, expliqua le Maître des données._

 _Yukimura rit à cela. Renji continua ses descriptions et rendit le rapport de la pratique du jour même, étant normalement la charge de Sanada. Il lui remit aussi les cours de la journée._

 _-Merci, le remercia Yukimura. Dis-moi, Renji, commença le bleu._

 _Yanagi releva sa tête, attentif à ce que comptait lui dire Yukimura. Ce n'était pas rare que ce dernier lui demande des conseils mais l'air qu'il avait sur son visage lui fit comprendre la gravité de la situation._

 _-Tu étais au courant des sentiments que Ginko avait pour moi ?_

 _La question déconcerta le garçon aux cheveux bruns coupés en bol. Il le savait alors..._

 _-Depuis ma rencontre avec vous, je le sais, lui avoua-t-il honnêtement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le saches..._

 _-Je le sais depuis bien longtemps... C'est juste que..._

 _Yanagi vit, à sa grande surprise, un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres et une certaine rougeur s'installer sur les joues de son capitaine avant que sa joie momentanément ne se fane._

 _-Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 _-Comment cela ? Lui demanda Renji._

 _-Je... Je ne pense pas que je survivrais à l'opération, lui déclara sérieusement le bleu._

 _Le Maître serra son livre de notes dans ses mains. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Apprendre que son meilleur ami ne croyait pas en la réussite de l'opération le mit très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus quoi dire._

 _-Tu sais Renji. Je prie chaque jour pour me réveiller le lendemain tellement je sens que la fin est proche. J'ai peur, mais j'essaye d'avoir confiance en l'opération sans y arriver. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à croire que j'en sortirais victorieux. Ça fait mal de penser comme ça, mais c'est ainsi. Je pense que tout devait se passer comme maintenant._

 _Yanagi avala difficilement sa salive, essayant de trouver ses mots. Il ouvrit ses yeux avant de sourire tristement à son ami. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du bleu._

 _-Je ne vais pas te demander de croire fermement au chance de réussite de l'opération. Ce à quoi je pense, c'est que même si tu as choisi de faire cette opération, c'était pour, sans aucun doute, te donner l'infime chance de t'en remettre parce que tu ne veux pas mourir. La seule chose qui me dérange, c'est Ginko._

 _Yanagi observa Yukimura serrer brusquement son drap de lit dans ses poings._

 _-Je t'ai dis que je savais ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi et que je ne savais pas quoi faire, lui résuma Yukimura._

 _-Oui et tu m'as aussi expliqué que tu ne croyais pas au chance de réussite de ton..._

 _Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, il venait de comprendre._

 _-Tu es..._

 _-Oui, je l'aime aussi mais si je lui avouais maintenant cela la blesserait plus qu'autre chose quand je partirais, termina Yukimura pour lui._

 _Yanagi se laissa aller sur sa chaise, passant une main sur son visage. Yukimura et Sanada. Seiichi et Ginko. Le Capitaine et la Vice-capitaine. Leurs vies étaient presque aussi tragiques que celles de Roméo et Juliette._

 _-Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire depuis le départ..._

 _-Oui, j'ai donné une lettre à ma mère. Elle la passera à Ginko après l'opération. Je lui ai dis de la lui donner si je venais à mourir, ce qui arrivera probablement._

 _-Mais pourtant, tu leurs as promis..._

 _-Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, cette promesse, je la tiendrais. Mais je n'en n'ai pas l'intime conviction. Je ne peux pas te mentir Renji. Tu es le seul à qui je peux en parler. Quoi que je fasse, c'est l'impasse..._

 _Yanagi laissa la conversation se dérouler encore une fois dans sa tête. Yukimura avait raison, il n'y avait aucune issue._

 _-J'aimerais aussi que tu dises aux autres que je leur présente mes excuses. Qu'ils peuvent être en colère contre moi mais qu'ils sachent que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi. Pourras-tu aussi dire à Akaya qu'il fera un merveilleux capitaine, l'année prochaine._

 _Yanagi acquiesça de la tête. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le bleu ne reprenne la parole._

 _-Me pardonnes-tu Renji ?_

 _-Yukimura, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour une chose que tu ne peux contrôler..., lui sourit doucement Yanagi._

 _Ce dernier passa toute l'après-midi avec le bleu, discutant de tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à se remémorer._

 _L'opération était dans deux jours. Sa mort était proche, mais Yukimura n'avait plus qu'une dernière envie. Revoir juste une fois le visage de Sanada Ginko, la fille qu'il aimait._

* * *

Sanada parcourait les rues sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Bien vite elle se retrouva devant un bâtiment semblant à l'abandon. Elle se souvint alors de leur premier club de tennis à elle et Yukimura. C'était ici la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Elle entra à l'intérieur avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Tant de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête alors qu'elle parcourait la salle du regard. C'était si nostalgique... Elle prit position sur un des fauteuils qui restait et sortit de sa poche la lettre de Yukimura.

L'appréhension lui prit la gorge. Avait-elle... peur de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ? Sûrement. Elle respira un bon coup avant de sortir le papier de l'enveloppe.

 _« A Sanada Ginko, ma meilleure amie,_

 _Je dois sûrement être mort à l'heure qu'il est et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu venais à me détester de vous avoir tous abandonner._

 _La première chose qu'il faut que tu saches est le fait que j'avais, depuis le début, la sensation que l'opération ne fonctionnerait pas. J'avais compris que ma maladie était trop avancée et je ne t'en ai pas fait par délibérément. Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres._

 _Je ne voulais pas te l'avouer par papier, mais c'est à présent le seul moyen possible pour que tu saches ce qu'il en est vraiment. J'avais conscience aussi depuis le début de tes sentiments pour moi, mais j'avais trop peur – sans doute – de venir t'en parler puisque je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi. Pourtant la mort était trop proche..._

 _Je ne mérite même pas de l'être avec ce que je te fais enduré avec ma fin. J'ai sûrement été idiot de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais cela t'aurait plus briser qu'autre chose._

 _Mes sentiments pour toi, même dans la mort, ne disparaîtront pas. J'espère que tu arriveras à passer outre mon départ pour recommencer à 0. Rencontrer quelqu'un, te lier d'amitié avec lui et enfin, éprouver ce qu'on appelle **L'Amour.** Cette amour que nous avons ressentis l'un pour l'autre. _

_Avec tout mes sentiments et mes plus profondes excuses, Yukimura Seiichi »_

Sanada froissa douloureusement la lettre pour ensuite la lisser et la relire à nouveau. Elle la lue jusqu'à connaître par cœur la moindre ligne du texte, le moindre mot qu'il avait pu écrire...

En faite, elle était vraiment une idiote. Si elle ne s'était pas empêchée d'avouer toute la vérité à Yukimura, elle aurait pu profiter pleinement des derniers moments de sa courte vie.

La pluie tombait mais ses larmes, elles, n'y arrivaient pas...

* * *

Sanada ouvrit la porte de sa maison de style traditionnelle et se déchaussa sans énergie, ses cheveux étaient mouillés tout comme ses vêtements. Elle rangea convenablement ses chaussures et monta directement dans sa chambre sans prendre le temps de prévenir sa famille de son retour. Elle prit un essuie et se sécha les cheveux en se changeant, pour ne pas attraper froid. En déposant son sac par terre, elle entendit le tintement d'objets métalliques. Elle déballa alors deux médailles. Deux médailles d'or. Une pour elle et une pour Yukimura. Ils avaient tenus leur promesse et voilà comment ils étaient remerciés !

Elle lança les deux récompenses sur le mur, provoquant un certain bruit.

-Tarundoru, ne se retint-elle pas de crier au vide.

Et en plus de cela, Yukimura avait été au courant depuis le début. Il avait su depuis le départ que sa fin était proche et il ne lui en avait même pas parlé de peur de la briser plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être en ne sachant rien. Elle n'était pas fait en sucre. Et il avait aussi été au courant de ce qu'elle ressentait...

Yukimura était amoureux d'elle et elle était amoureuse de lui... Mais leur relation s'était brisée et elle n'était plus reconstituable... Tout était bien finie...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, la sortant de ses sombres pensées.

-Ginko, pourquoi tout ce raffut ? Comment s'est passé le tournoi et l'opération de Seiichi-kun ?

Sa mère était entrée dans sa chambre lentement pour la voir allonger dans son lit.

-Ginko...

-Nous avons gagnés mais perdus aussi, débuta-t-elle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait sa voix se changeait en soubresauts.

Ça y était. Ça sortait enfin. Ici, en ce lieu familier, elle pouvait casser ce masque qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle avait apprit son départ.

-Son opération n'a pas réussit. Il est mort alors que j'avais tant de choses à lui dire. Il s'en est allé alors que nous avons tenus notre promesse. Il m'a laissé toute seule. Qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir, moi... ?

Elle finit par s'endormir, sa mère caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Sanada ne fit que se répéter une seule phrase tout au long de la nuit, même endormie profondément.

 _Si Dieu existe, qu'il puisse m'accorder le droit de pouvoir remonter à cette époque où tu étais toujours présent..._

* * *

 **.Fin.**

* * *

J'ai presque pleurée en écrivant ce OS tellement je le trouvais triste. Pauvre Sanada ! J'espère que je n'ai fais que peu de fautes et que j'ai bien retranscris les différentes personnalités des personnages de Rikkai. Si jamais vous avez quelque chose à dire, mettez un commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! - Tout comme ajoutez en favoris xDD -

Bon, je retourne à mes synthèses.

Bye et merci d'être passer.


End file.
